1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nail print apparatus including a blowing unit.
2. Description of Related Art
A nail print apparatus is a print apparatus in which printing fingers corresponding to nail parts to be printed are placed on a placement board provided in an apparatus main body and printing is performed on the nail parts of the printing fingers.
When nail printing is performed on the nail parts by such nail print apparatus, printed designs blur and become ruined if the nail parts contact with surroundings before the printed parts are dried.
With respect to this, conventionally, printed parts have been dried naturally or with a drier after printing is performed on the nail parts, for example. However, natural drying requires a long time until ink on the printed parts is dried completely that the ink does not attach to the surroundings. In addition, drying by using a drier or such like is troublesome because a user needs to perform the drying by himself or herself.
Thus, Japanese Patent Application Laid Open Publication No. 2000-287744 suggests an apparatus which includes a drying room provided with a blower or such like and can automatically perform nail printing and drying.
However, when drying operation such as blowing by a blower is performed near a finger which is being printed by a print head, for example, an ink ejecting section of the print head becomes dry and cannot eject the ink easily, disturbing the printing operation.
On the other hand, if drying is started after printing is completed for all the finger nails, it takes a long time to dry the ink on the printed parts completely and the fingers cannot move freely in the meantime.
The present invention has been made in consideration of the above matters and an object of the present invention is to provide a nail print apparatus which can dry printed parts in the shortest possible time without disturbing printing operation.